


High Collars

by mechanicaljewel



Series: Pure Adoribull Filth [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Deepthroating, Dragon Age Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: Iron Bull may not have a favorite part of Dorian's body, but his throat is up there.[This fic was previously a multi-chapter fic collection that is now a series.]
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: Pure Adoribull Filth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172090
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	High Collars

**Author's Note:**

> For the [prompt](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/88963.html?thread=357676419): "Throat worship with Dorian please, with any male love interest."

Dorian was the only human Bull had ever fucked who could deepthroat him, take his cock in his mouth and damn near swallow it until that regal, aquiline nose of his was buried in Bull's pubic hair. Someday, he was going to have to ask Dorian which brothel or Senator's son he should send the thank you note to, but that could wait. 

Right now, however, Dorian was not taking Bull's cock on his knees and looking up at him hungrily. Instead, he was lying naked on his back on Bull's bed, head hanging off the edge with his mouth wide open, letting Bull fuck his throat. While he knew Dorian loved having Bull's balls beat upon his face when they were like this, Bull couldn't help but feel he had the better view in this position. 

With every slow stroke of his hips, Bull could see Dorian's neck bulge as he fed his cock down that talented throat. The strong muscles of Dorian's neck flexed as they made way for it, while Dorian himself was no passive recipient having a cock rammed down his helpless throat. No, Dorian had gone beyond mastering his gag reflex and had trained his tongue and throat to work together from within, providing an extra squeeze around Bull's cock every time he pulled back.

It was a delicate position, with Bull's cock crowding his throat and Dorian's nose frequently nestled against his balls, it was only through a great deal of trust and a carefully calculated pace that Dorian was able to keep breathing. So as much as Bull wanted to wrap his hands around Dorian's neck to feel the strokes of his cock and the tightening of Dorian's throat around it, they hadn't discussed it ahead of time and Dorian would definitely need to be mentally prepared for that. So Bull just watched the rhythmic pulsing of his cock being taken down almost the full length of Dorian's neck with rapt attention.

As Bull approached the moment where he would no longer be able to maintain his careful control, he stopped while fully seated in his lover's throat to take one last look at its fully stuffed glory. "If I keep going like this, big guy…"

Dorian squeezed Bull's right thigh, then his left, their signal that he heard, understood, and was prepared for Bull to proceed. Then he tightened that beautiful throat of his one more time as Bull slowly drew out. Bull let out a guttural " _kadan_ " as Dorian pressed his tongue against the head of his cock as it slid out of his mouth.

Bull looked down lovingly into the grey eyes now looking up from between his thighs. "You alright, big guy?" Dorian nodded, though a twitch of apple of his throat told Bull that he had tried to say something but couldn't quite manage it yet. He helped Dorian sit up and move to lean back against the pillows. Bull then handed him a glass of water and watched that neck pulse again five times in rapid succession. His cock ached at the sight.

Dorian handed him back the glass, and Bull asked, "Has the feeling come back in your voicebox now?"

"Well…" Dorian replied huskily. "So it would seem. Did you have any particular topic of conversation in mind?"

Bull grinned and put the glass back down on the nightstand. "No. I'm just going to make you scream." He reached around and grabbed the hair at the back of Dorian's head, pulling it down to expose the curve of his throat.

"Savage," Dorian breathed, then gasped as Bull began nipping his way down the firm ridge down the middle of his neck. Once he reached the dip of Dorian's clavicle, he switched to his tongue, sliding it first up the left side of his neck, pressing slightly more as he went over the pulse point, then trailed off once he reached Dorian's earlobe. Bull traced the same path up the right side of Dorian's neck, before moving to straddle Dorian's hips, without letting go of his hair and keeping that throat front and center.

Lining up their cocks and taking them both in his free hand, he pumped them together and watched the little gasps and murmurs take shape on Dorian's throat a split second before they emerged from his lips. As the gasps became groans and murmurs became moans, Bull leaned in closer and closer towards Dorian's neck. When his throat bobbed from one last gulp of air and shaped the words "Bull, I'm going to…" Bull had his lips over the final cry just in time for Dorian to spill over both his lips and Bull's hand. With a final love bite to the meatiest part of Dorian's neck, Bull found his release, coming down from his high just in time to discover what the latest vibrations of his lover's throat meant.

"I'm going to be wearing high collars for at least two weeks, aren't I? You beast." Followed by a kiss on his head between his horns, then Dorian's chin coming to rest on the spot he'd just kissed, keeping Bull's face nestled in his neck.

_Worth it_ , Bull thought. After all, _he_ _'d_ still get to see and touch Dorian's neck when they were alone.


End file.
